


dedaun sunyi

by Carnation (Cineraria)



Series: yang dirangkai dari serpihan [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, curhat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Carnation
Summary: Siapa tahu cara memetik bintang? Atau ubah daun jadi berlian?





	dedaun sunyi

_Sepi_

_Sesepi angin menyapu pagi_

_Kala jiwa dibawa pergi mimpi_

_Sunyi_

_Sesunyi daun gugur merindu bumi_

_yang lalu terinjak langkah kaki_

_Siapa tahu cara memetik bintang?_

_Atau ubah daun jadi berlian?_

pagi yang menyesakkan

20/07/18

 

 


End file.
